Meeting management software (e.g., Microsoft Outlook or Google Calendar) may require a person (e.g., a meeting planner) to enter details about a meeting, invite people to the meeting, reserve a location (e.g., a conference room) for the meeting, and perform other meeting management tasks. Thus, setting up a meeting between members of an organization using tools of the organization may typically involve significant up-front manual input from meeting planners or participants.